


A void

by cruxite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Thinking, Wizard, old, roxy just thinking, sad thoughts, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruxite/pseuds/cruxite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only Homestuck fanwork I've ever really wrote of Roxy having some sad thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A void

You're name is Roxy Lalonde. You have never met your mom nor will you ever. You hope with your heart and strategize with your mind that you will some day. You've been alone for the longest time, only left with the wizardfics that your mother wrote. You guess it runs in the family that you once had because you do so as well. 

A heart left with a void is one that is broken. Can you never find someone to share your time with? All you've got are a shitload of these mutant cats and the almost but barely people of this place. Of course there's your friends, Jane, Dirk and Jake but here, you're alone. Cramped and lonely. Instead of letting your emotions get to you, which might lead to possible unwanted and not very much needed tears, you let the booze take charge. It does you well so you'll never have to feel that pain again. Or anything really, you'd never want to. You remember it started with a sip of a martini but it all got too far. By now it's flown its way from Earth to Alternia and all the way back to stab you. 

A couple years back, you used to justly write of wizards. Now, you're writing has gone out of wack. With character deaths and rejections. Reminders of lingering thoughts, that were actually yours, to be honest. What is this? Oh, but you sadly know. But how did you end up like this? You've been alone for the longest time, why now? You've got shit going on and you really don't need this. Is this part of growing up, realizing reality? You'd really rather not. You'd rather stay young, although you are, yet also independent. You can't figure it out.


End file.
